21 Days
by 11timesBefore
Summary: Alfred wanted to play a game- pick a country & make the country fall in love with him. But what happens when he only has 21 days to do it and his target is a creepy, man-slaughtering Russian? Is 21 days enough to make someone fall in love with you?


This story has been stuck in my mind all day today C: So I finally decided to give it a try xD

It's mainly inspired by a shounen-ai manga called **Seven Days **(which is a _really _good manga, if I might add) and so yea...

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Summary:_ Is 21 days enough to make someone fall in love with you? _

* * *

**The Beginning**

When Alfred came up with the game, he hadn't meant for it to go seriously.

The decade proved to be an uneventful, dull one- nothing big or extraordinary had happened so far- and he was looking for _anything _to break the curse of boredom. And maybe it was because, that day, while watching the really old, really boring film on the Japanese airforce with Kiku, he finally hit the line between insanity and sanity, Alfred's brain spurted the idea.

The brilliance of it made him laugh.

_Today's a normal, uneventful Sunday_, he thought, _and what in the world could possibly stir up some chaos and mayhem for me, and the globe? _

_Why, only an awesome game of love could!  
_

"Kiku!" the American exclaimed in the middle of the movie, and Kiku raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Let's play a game!"

"..Mhm, can it wait until this scene's over?"

"No! Look, let's go to your room and I'll explain it to you. This will be fun, I promise!"

The excitement and eagerness on his face was so intense that Kiku found himself sighing and following Alfred up to his room.

"Okay," the American grinned after he made Kiku sit in the middle and grabbed a sharpie, two pieces of paper, and two cups off the table. "Here's what we can do to spice up life a bit-" He quickly drew a dozen of random numbers on one sheet of paper, ripped them into equal parts, and shoved it all into one cup. Then he continued explaining, still with that childish, fit-to-burst grin on his face. "I'm writing down the time periods and you can help me come up with the names of countries. After you finish that, rip them up to separate pieces and put them in the other cup."

His friend only stared at him, not touching the paper. "If you don't mind me asking, Alfred-san, what exactly _are _we doing?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, not bothering to realize that he was a failure at explaining things, and shoved Kiku playfully. "What do you think, man? We're playing a game! I call it 'How Many Days Will it Take for You to Fall in Love?' See here, what we do is write down all the countries on your sheet of paper and the possible time period of days (which I already did). We each pick out of the two cups and whatever person we pick (and the amount of days) we have to get them to 'fall in love with us' in that time frame."

...

"Oh, I see." Kiku continued to stare at Alfred's triumph and cheerful face, wondering what in the world was wrong with his friend.

_Seriously... a game of love? _

"But umm, if you don't mind me asking again Alfred-san, why exactly did you _want _to do this?"

_Could you actually be _looking _for __someone? _Kiku wanted to add but stopped himself in time.

Alfred threw back his head and laughed. "Because!" he grinned, practically shouting in Kiku's shocked face. "It'll be fun and totally different from the boredom of everyday! Now c'mon, let's start!"

Sighing, Kiku accepted the sharpie and America's strange behavior and oddly foreboding game with a shrug, and began writing.

Midway through his list, Kiku spoke up, "Umm, Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

...

"Do we really _have _to include Gilbert in this?"

There was a silence.

"Eh, we don't have to..."

"Yeah... let's not."

When they were finished, Alfred shuffled the papers in both cups with an overly happy grin on his face. _Time to have some fun!_

"You pick first, Kiku," he offered the cups to his friend.

"Why me?" Kiku sighed, but reached in the time period one with closed eyes.

He pulled out a '17'.

"17 days," Alfred grinned, then shoved the country cup in the Japanese man's face. "Now who's the lucky fella?"

Kiku stared down at the ominous slips of paper and gulped. _What could really go wrong with this...? _Closing his eyes again, Kiku counted to three, praying that the person he chose wouldn't be a mass-murderer or something, and hastily took one. "I'll open it when you get yours too," Kiku smirked at Alfred's face, looking like he was about to say something.

Kiku held out the two cups. "Your turn."

Alfred returned the smirk with one of his own and rummaged through the time period pieces until he touched one that seemed very promising.

_Twenty-one. _

"Nice, that's three weeks," his friend remarked at the number. "Who's _your _lucky fella then?" Kiku mocked and waited for Alfred to choose his country.

A bit more nervous than he ought to be, the American glanced at the white slips with a small bubble of excitement and fear. Whoever this person was, whether Alfred liked him or not (and vice versa), he would have to make the man fall in love with him. Either by force or consent, Alfred didn't really care.

_He would win this game._

Alfred shut his eyes and blindly reached into the cup. On instinct, he grabbed the first slip of paper he touched, and held onto it tight.

"Okay, let's get this over with fast," Kiku said, uncertainty and worry in his voice. "The suspense is quite frightening."

"On the count of one..."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The two papers were opened simultaneously, revealing two sharpie-marked names.

"_Ara_," Kiku groaned and stared at his paper in despair. "I have Francis..."

He glanced over at Alfred, who was standing there with the same shell-shocked expression, though his was on the verge of disbelief and immense horror. "Alfred?" Kiku whispered, curious despite himself. "What's wrong? Who did you...?"

There was a silence. Then Alfred responded by raising his paper up for Kiku to read.

"Oh my..."

Kiku bit his lip, not speaking just in case he made things worse.

_Ivan Braginski_ was what the paper said.

"Ivan Braginski," Alfred groaned softly and covered his face with his hands.

_What the hell..._

_I have to make a half-demented and creepy Russian fall for me in 21 days? _

Was there even a way to begin expressing how impossibly wrong and scary these next three weeks were going to be for him?

* * *

**A/N: **Lol, I believe you have only yourself to blame for this, Alfred? XD

Hope to make updates soon :D Reviews are really welcomed and appreciated! *hearts*


End file.
